In Muggle Fashion
by Erfaciel
Summary: The Marauders have gone to Lily’s house for part of their summer vacation, but they have come in shambles! What is a girl to do with four horribly dressed boys? Shop for them of course! Light Sirius/Remus, James/Liliy


Title: In Muggle Fashion  
  
Rating: PG-13 (can never be too careful)  
  
Summary: The Marauders have gone to Lily's house for part of their summer vacation, but they have come in shambles! What is a girl to do with four horribly dressed boys? Shop for them of course! Sirius/Remus hints.  
  
Disclaimer: * glares* Do you really have to rub it in? THEY ARE NOT MINE!  
  
Notes: I'm not a fashion guru, so if something sounds funny in the outfits, I'm to blame for that. ^_^ This is also my first Harry Potter fic, so if anyone is out of character I'll take the heat for that one too. I had to write this story, however, because I just had to use Sirius in leather pants somewhere. ^_~  
  
~~~~~~ IN MUGGLE FASHION~~~~~~~  
  
"So, this is what Muggles do all day."  
  
"No, it's just what wizards stuck in a Muggle world do all day."  
  
"Thank you Moony, that really clarifies things."  
  
"Shut up Padfoot."  
  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."  
  
"You git! You're the one that wanted to come. You said that Lily's would be an adventure! Should of known that you just wanted to spy on us."  
  
An elbow jammed into the sitting boy's side. "I can't help that you two snog so much!"  
  
"Padfoot," he growled.  
  
"And I always wanted to know why you haunted the astronomy tower at such odd times of the night." The black haired boy raised an eyebrow in mocking accusation.  
  
"How did you kno-"  
  
"The map isn't very well hidden in your chest."  
  
"Siri, maybe you better not-"  
  
His warning was cut short as James leapt up from his spot and tackled the smugly smirking Sirius where he sat next to Remus. He and Peter exchanged slightly chagrined looks as the two exuberant marauders wrestled each other into a nearby tree. "What are we going to do with them Wormtail?"  
  
Peter laughed and eyed the two fighting boys with ill hidden admiration. "Maybe we should go help Lily with the lemonade and leave those two to their own devices."  
  
This drew a small chuckle from the werewolf and he clasped an arm about his other friends' shoulder, guiding the smaller boy to the kitchen in search of their host. "Why, my dear Peter, you have the most wonderful ideas." He said as the door closed on the site of James sitting on Sirius trying to keep his lanky friend from kicking him.  
  
Lily had invited the marauders to spend a few weeks with her and her muggle family during the summer break from Hogwarts. James had been delighted, Sirius had been deviously excited by the prospect of blackmail, or as he deemed it for James' sake, 'adventure, Peter had been happy to spend anytime that he could with is three best friends, and Remus had been wary. As always. Sirius and James knew it would happen, any chance of exposure always haunted their auburn-eyed mate. Even if it were just for a few weeks, and a weeks with no full moon at that, he would be reluctant to leave the shelter of his family's home to spend time with friends and any possible strangers. They, of course, had a way around this. First came the reassurances that there would be no chance of a full moon during their stay, then the constant reminders of how much fun it would be, then Lily pleading that it just wouldn't be the same without him. If these didn't work, then the conspirators would pull out their secret weapon. Sirius had a devious way of getting whatever he wanted with his slightly crooked but oh-so-irresistible smile. And of course, a bit of friendly badgering accompanied by some serious invasion of personal space.  
  
Remus really couldn't say no to that.  
  
And so, here they were, the four most infamous students in the whole of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry spending what was supposed to be a calm week at Lily's house just a little ways from Muggle London. They had arrived yesterday and had already staked claim on the extensive front lawn for their 'headquarters'. It was rumored that a few 5th years from Slytherin lived a few minutes away. Lily quickly denied this rumor, knowing that wizarding pranks were illegal and highly undesirable during their summer break. The boys were then left to their own devices, which resulted in them stretching out on the lawn, lightheartedly bickering and then wrestling each other into innocent and unsuspecting maples.  
  
Remus and Peter found the kitchen quickly enough. Lily, her red hair curling slightly around her shoulders, was doing some wrestling of her own. "Bloody hell!" She finally cursed, glaring at the lemonade pitcher with icy disdain.  
  
"Need some help?" She jumped slightly at Remus' question and then smiled. He could certainly see why James liked her so much.  
  
"Yes, thank you Remus, Peter. But," she glanced behind them, "where are James and Sirius? Surely you didn't leave those two unsupervised?"  
  
Peter giggled and Remus merely smiled. He then nodded towards the front of the house where curses and slight thumps could be heard. The red haired girl rolled her eyes. "Really, those two gits couldn't stop romping around even if Voldemort was on their heels." The boys flinched a little at her light use of the Dark Lord's name, but managed to chuckle anyway. They both knew that she was probably right.  
  
"May I carry the pitcher for you?"  
  
"If you insist. Peter, will you take the tray for me?" Peter blushed a little and nodded, taking the tray from Lily as she grabbed another tray full of delightful looking pastries.  
  
They marched to the front of the house, Remus in the lead in case he needed to break the other boys up. Lily followed with a very well faked frown on her lips, and Peter brought up the rear, trying to see who had come up the winner in James and Sirius' fight. The three stopped short upon witnessing the scene before them. Sirius was up in the tree, smirking evilly down at James who was threatening to cut the other boys' hair in his sleep.  
  
"Oh James, I was just saying that you two really love each other," the long haired boy intoned.  
  
"Siri, you may be my best friend but that does not mean that I will not enchant your hair to look like Snape's."  
  
"You wouldn't dare-"  
  
"Boys," Lily said, clearing her throat with McGonagall like authority, "can you stop fighting long enough to join us for some lemonade?"  
  
James, looking slightly abashed, stuttered an apology as he rushed over to take the tray from his girlfriend. Sirius merely smirked some more; starting to whistle a love song under his breath as he lazily climbed down from his perch. "Why Lily, we would love to." He took the tray from Remus, winking at him. He then 'accidentally' nudged James with it, making him crash into Lily.  
  
Laughter burst from everyone except the bespectacled boy who was currently sprawled over a giggling Lily in what, he noted with slight amusement, was a very compromising position.  
  
"Just you wait Padfoot. Just you wait."  
  
After saving what they could of the pastries, the marauders plus one stretched out upon the welcoming, sun-speckled lawn to enjoy each other's company and the newly arrived refreshments. They lay in comfortable silence for a while, Lily reclining in James' arms, Peter watching his friends from a shady spot near the lovebirds, and Sirius and Remus laying fully sprawled next to each other on the velvety grass. The two boys joked quietly with each other, Sirius tickling the brown haired boy whenever he let his guard down. After about the tenth attack they were both distracted by a loud exclamation from Lily.  
  
"Your clothes are a mess!"  
  
It took the foursome a moment to realize that she was speaking to them collectively. Then they slowly looked at each and finally themselves. Remus had to admit that she was right. Sirius and James were covered in dirt and grass stains, their already battered t-shirts looking as if they had lost a war. Their jeans had holes the size of chocolate frogs and Remus could almost see Sirius' boxers through the worn and fraying denim when he stood up to inspect himself. He and Peter weren't in much better shape. He was wearing an old pair of corduroys and probably the most comfortable shirt he owned, which just happened to also be about the oldest shirt he owned. Peter's khakis had definitely seen better days, and Remus couldn't even bring himself to try and count the stains upon the shirt. That was probably the rag he used when practicing potions, Remus thought wryly.  
  
"Your point..?" Sirius inquired warily.  
  
"You look like slobs!"  
  
James frowned down at his girlfriend. "Why thank you, Lily. You look lovely today as well."  
  
"Oh quit that!" she clucked, eyeing him with loving disapproval. "It's just that for four boys such as yourselves to be running around my neighborhood in threadbare clothes," she eyed Sirius' jeans meaningfully, "is highly embarrassing. Everyone knows you're staying here, so I'd like for you to make my house look like more than a homeless shelter!"  
  
Peter, looking slightly alarmed and more than a little embarrassed, cried out, "But all I brought to wear was this kind of thing!"  
  
Remus nodded to indicate that he had done the same and Sirius crowed "Sorry Lily darling, looks like this will have to do." He smiled triumphantly at her, and promptly cowered when she smirked at him with a smile that promised feminine deviousness. James saw this as well and scooted back a bit.  
  
"Well then we'll just have to go shopping!"  
  
The boys gaped at her with varying degrees of fright written upon their faces. They looked to each other for an escape, but all were equally baffled. Shopping?!  
  
"You better be paying for this."  
  
************************************************************  
  
The streets and sidewalks of muggle London were fairly clear, even for a Tuesday afternoon. This was good for Lily and the raggedy marauders, seeing as how there wasn't anyone around to question the antics of four mischievous boys and one determined girl. Sirius and Remus walked ahead of James, Lily, and Peter, Sirius guiding the smaller boy with an arm draped over his shoulder. They were talking quietly, soft laughter drifting back to the rest of the crew from time to time.  
  
This was a very pleasing sight to the other three.  
  
"Think they've got their act together yet?" Lily whispered.  
  
"No, I definitely would have known."  
  
"Me too," Peter added quietly, "Remus is still pining."  
  
All three of them rolled their eyes. It was obvious to everyone in Gryffindor house but the two boys that Sirius and Remus had a thing for each other, a SERIOUS thing (no pun intended ^_~). James had always noticed a special connection between the two. It wasn't like the friendship that he and Sirius shared, it was more somehow. And lately the two had been flirting so much that even James and Lily were slightly annoyed. Sirius would always lean in a little too closely when talking to Remus, and the werewolf would in turn blush when he got too close and then laugh it off with an endearing smile. That was not to mention the glances shared across the table and other telltale signs that made even the hardiest of non- romantics smile.  
  
"Aren't they cute?"  
  
James and Peter rolled their eyes. "Girls."  
  
"Hey!" the redheaded teenager lightly smacked her boyfriend and his companion. "I can't help it that those two are just perfect together."  
  
"Like I said, girls." James sighed. "I, however, must admit that I agree that those two need to act on their feelings before I strangle them both."  
  
Peter nodded his assent. "But you know that they'll take forever if we leave them to do it on their own."  
  
"Exactly, which is why we need a plan."  
  
"Already covered," Lily exclaimed joyfully, "I'm not buying you clothes just for my own amusement you know."  
  
James looked puzzled for a moment and then a wide grin broke out on his face. "Have I ever told you that I love you?"  
  
"Not lately."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Here we are, Piccadilly Square, England's vintage store and style boutique capital. Somewhere in this marketplace there is a perfect outfit for each of you." Lily's eyed twinkled. "And I will find them."  
  
Remus leaned in towards the other boys, "Is anyone else a bit scared?"  
  
Sirius winked and put an arm around the werewolf's waist, brandishing an invisible sword at Lily with his other arm. "Don't worry fair Remus, I'll protect you from this evil fashion witch!"  
  
" I heard that."  
  
"Just kidding?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Anyway," she strode over to where the marauders stood, eyeing each speculatively. She and James shared a glance when Sirius failed to remove his arm from around Remus' waist. "I think I know just the place." She pointed to the store that was directly in front of them.  
  
Sirius scoffed at her knowing smile. "What kind of name is The Ancient Ones?"  
  
"Well, it's a reference to.."  
  
"Moony, I was kidding."  
  
Remus laughed lightly, "I know."  
  
Lily laughed to, excited by the interaction between the two boys and by the prospect of getting to play dress up with her friends and lover. "In we go!" She cried with fervor, ushering the boys into the shop.  
  
They all stopped just inside the door, the jingle of the bell on the wrought iron door fading into the background as they eyed the shop warily. These clothes looked like something you would wear to a club, not to a friend's house. Sirius could have sworn that he saw sparkles on the shirt in the corner.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right place?" Peter inquired with a squeak.  
  
"Yep!" Lily stated with a giggle.  
  
James was trying to make his way to the door unnoticed. "You go ahead and shop for them love-"  
  
"No, no James. I already have something in mind for you." And with that she grabbed him, blocking his passage to freedom.  
  
He gave in with a sigh and shrugged to his companions. "Does anybody else think this is going to be a long day?" Remus whispered to Sirius and James. They both sighed as James had done and turned to Lily with resignation clear in their expressions.  
  
"Where to, miss?"  
  
Lily dragged each to separate parts of the store, filling their arms with clothing and then pushing them into dressing rooms with the insistence that they had to try on many different outfits in order to find the perfect one. It seemed like hours passed as they followed the joyful girl like puppies, doing whatever she commanded and trying on whatever she pushed at them.  
  
James was the first to escape, and not by his preferred way of running for the front door. (That isn't to say that he didn't try!) He was sure that Lily had planned this for more than Sirius and Remus' sakes, for she knew almost immediately what he was supposed to be wearing.  
  
"That shirt looks so amazing with your eyes." Lily sighed dreamily.  
  
He supposed that he could bear to wear this.  
  
"Now turn around and show me how you look."  
  
"Do you know how much you sounded like my mother right then?"  
  
"Quit stalling and model."  
  
He turned, trying to move without making the too tight jeans chafe around his thighs. His fiery haired girlfriend sighed as she eyed him in his dark denim bell-bottoms. He really had a nice ass. Not to mention how wonderful he looked with that brilliant navy shirt. Button ups were perfect for his broad shoulders, and the shine of the satin emphasized the shine of his eyes. Sigh.  
  
Shaking herself out of her contemplation of his Quidditch toned body; she motioned for him to stay put. "You make yourself comfortable here, I have to check on Peter now."  
  
Peter was almost done as well. She had finally decided browns were perfect for his slightly chubbier figure and cherubic face. She presented him to James wearing chocolate corduroys that hung tight in the hips and gently flared out over his Doc Martins. His shirt was also brown, but a lighter tone, and came only to his shoulders, hugging his chest and hiding his thicker abdomen with a few folds of extra fabric.  
  
"Is anyone else going to see me in this?" He pleaded as his eyes darted around the store to make sure that no one was watching.  
  
"Just the rest of the gang and maybe a few blocks of London."  
  
He groaned and tried to sink into the couch next to James, who just patted his shoulder sympathetically.  
  
"I'm off to check on Remus!"  
  
As she scampered off, Peter turned to his bespectacled friend and asked in a slightly frightened voice; "Doesn't she seem too happy about this?"  
  
"Lily, this shirt isn't big enough." The amber-eyed boy complained from behind the shelter of his dressing room door.  
  
"Yes it is, now come out and let me see."  
  
"No."  
  
Lily smiled and imagined how red Remus' cheeks must be. "If you don't come out I'll send Sirius in to get you."  
  
His door swung open slowly and he stepped out, trying to hold his head high but ruining his proud look with the blush staining his face.  
  
"Wow." Lily breathed.  
  
James and Peter had wondered over, but both stopped short when they spotted Remus. Their normally book wormish friend was dressed to kill.  
  
"Come out into the light." Lily urged, grabbing the werewolf's arm to drag him out so that she could see him properly. His eyes seemed slightly frightened, rolling from side to side, but he finally stepped forward. She sighed and patted herself on the back for a job well done. He looked smashing in a scandalously tight forest green turtleneck that left several inches of his pale stomach exposed above the low waistband of his suede pants. They were amber, and so bright that they intensified his already startling eyes and brought out the red highlights in his slightly mussed hair.  
  
James broke out into a leer; "I'd like to see Malfoy trying to tempt the girls away from you!"  
  
Remus glared at him.  
  
"You look amazing!" Lily squealed. Peter nodded, still too stunned to speak.  
  
"Thank you. James, you look nice, as do you Peter."  
  
Lily smiled at his awkwardness and began to push the three already dressed boys over to the small lounge. There was still one victim to finish off. When she had the three of them arranged she stalked off to get Sirius.  
  
"Done yet?" She called into the dim cubicle.  
  
She heard a slight chuckle. "Believe it or not, Lily, I can't get into these pants."  
  
For a little while she didn't know what to say, but after a moment she charged into his dressing room with a slight blush on her high cheekbones. "I'll help."  
  
James saw this and jumped up to stop her. Remus, however, knew better, and grabbed his arm before he could endanger himself. "Prongs," he hissed, "do you really want to make her angry while she's on this streak? I'm sure they're not doing anything. She isn't interested in others and you know that Sirius loves you too much to even consider stealing your girlfriend."  
  
He nodded reluctantly and settled back onto the couch. The three sat in tense silence as Lily and Sirius struggled out of sight. Each grunt of effort and breathless curse made James tense a bit more, and just as he was about to jump up and storm in there, regardless of what Remus said, Lily emerged with a smile. "Done."  
  
Sirius stepped out behind her, a confident smirk almost covering the embarrassed look in his dark eyes. His pants were, if possible, even tighter than James'. And, Remus noted with a slight gasp, they were leather. Really tight and shiny black leather that were held together with nothing more than laces that traveled the whole length of the tall boy's legs and exposed little diamonds of tanned skin. The pants were topped by a plain white silk shirt that scooped down to show a fair amount of toned chest and covered muscular arms only to right below his shoulders.  
  
With each approving glance Sirius gained more confidence, and when he saw the enchanted look upon Remus face he was practically swaggering. Lily didn't even have to order him to model.  
  
"Damn." James growled.  
  
Remus swallowed nervously, Lily smiled in satisfaction, and Peter tried to pick his jaw up off the floor.  
  
"Now, everyone, Sirius has to see your outfits. Come on," she urged when her statement was met with groans of reluctance, "he hasn't had a chance to see you yet!"  
  
James stood, daring his best friend to say anything with murder in his suddenly icy blue eyes. Sirius merely whistled. Peter did the same, except he shivered so pitifully that the dark haired boy would have felt bad saying anything. He merely smiled encouragingly to the blond. Remus almost didn't stand up, but when Lily glared at him he gulped and got up from his chair, preparing himself for the laughter he knew to be coming.  
  
All he got was a gasp. Sirius was frozen on the spot, mouth hanging open in pleasant shock. Was that his Remus? He eyed the taught stomach of his friend and unconsciously widened his smile into a predatory leer. Remus took a step back.  
  
"Remus, you look absolutely wonderful."  
  
Peter, James, and Lily exchanged pleased looks. "Wonderful?" teased James, "surely you mean sexy."  
  
"Yeah." Remus flushed. "That too." Suddenly Sirius came to his senses. He smirked at James, catching on to his game, and grabbed Remus' arm, pulling him closer. "What do you think Lily? Isn't he positively edible?"  
  
She giggled, "I don't know Sirius. Do you think he looks THAT good?" She ignored the silent protests Remus sent her and decided to drive the final nail into the coffin. "Maybe you should prove that."  
  
"I think I will. " He growled and, without thinking, dipped Remus over his arm and crushed their lips together. The two kissed furiously, tongues entangled and lips moving over each other feverishly. The others watched, silently counting the seconds and wondering when they would come up for air.  
  
When they finally broke apart, Lily was graciously accepting the congratulations of her two companions.  
  
"You planned this?" Remus gasped. She smiled secretively and winked at her boyfriend and the boy next to him. "You ALL planned this?"  
  
"Oh come on," James scoffed at his slightly affronted expression, "do you two know how obvious you were?"  
  
"And here I thought it was just me." Sirius chuckled. Remus smacked him and then took in a hitched breath when Sirius smiled at him. Damn, he was handsome.  
  
Lily smiled at James again. Mission accomplished, it seemed. "Well, when you guys are ready," she motioned towards the front of the store, "we need to buy these clothes."  
  
They all made to reenter their dressing rooms. Remus was heading towards his when Sirius grabbed his arm and started to drag him towards his own cubicle.  
  
"Sirius, what-?"  
  
"Moony, I need help with these pants. Can't seem to get them off by myself." He said as he swung his door open and guided the other boy inside.  
  
James watched them go in and then turned to his girlfriend. "Why do I have the feeling that this may take awhile?"  
  
Lily blushed as a strangled moan escaped from behind the closed doors of Sirius' dressing room.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
*hehehe * That was really fun to write. If you liked it, please comment. If you didn't, comment or not, I don't care. As long as you don't flame I won't have to kill you. * smiles evilly *  
  
~~ In memory of Padfoot, trusted friend, beloved mate and godfather~~ 


End file.
